La última llamada
by Moon Skin
Summary: One- shot./ U.A. La azabache no ha podido olvidarlo aún después de 3 años de haber terminado una larga relación de 7 años, ahora un rumor la lleva a hacer al gran amor de su vida, el joven Inuyasha la que podría ser, la última llamada entre ellos dos.


"_**La última llamada"**_

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa, un 9 de Octubre volvía a llegar al calendario por tercera ocasión y por tercera ocasión lo pasaría lejos de él. La azabache miró por la ventana y alterno su mirada a la fotografía que sostenía, donde podía ver sus propios ojos marrones brillando de felicidad por estar al lado de aquel hombre peliplata de ojos dorados al que le había entregado 7 años de su vida, 7 años de amor…

_InuYasha: Siempre estaré a tú lado…_

Ya casi no podía recordar como era su voz, a pesar de poder recordar cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, era ahora que se daba cuenta de ello, probablemente si no tuviera foto alguna no recordaría bien sus facciones, a excepción de sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos que no podría olvidar por motivo alguno puesto que ellos fueron lo primero que vio en el, lo primero que la enamoró. Aún sentía calidez en su corazón al recordar su declaración de amor, sin embargo tampoco podría olvidar la mirada esquiva que le dio el día que su amor… ahhh… la gente decía que al terminar un gran amor dolía y te rompías justo en el exacto momento de decir adiós, pero ellos…

_InuYasha: Siempre peleamos y nos la pasamos discutiendo, ya no es lo mismo… Simplemente termino…- con voz cortante y apagada que parece desvanecerse._

Pero a ella no le había sucedido así ella se había ido rompiendo al pasar de estos tres años, había tratado de superarlo, pero ningún hombre duraba más de dos citas, el fantasma de su ojidorado aparecía sentado al lado de su elegido señalándole sus defectos, haciendo comparaciones entre ellos y finalmente diciéndole, "No durara, pues no es yo" y acto seguido se reía de una manera arrogante.

Ahora se debatía internamente llamar o no llamar, su vieja amiga Sango le había dado la noticia que la había hecho ponerse en ese estado… Arrepentida, con un enorme dolor en su corazón por haber dejado que su orgullo se interpusiera entre ellos, si tan solo alguno hubiese intentado acercarse… tal vez esto era un castigo divino, acaso no fue ella quien le dijo que se encontraría a alguien más?, cómo podía esperar que InuYasha aún guardará algo de amor por ella?. Tanto en su corazón como en el de él habían quedado muchas heridas y golpes que eran difíciles de perdonar, se consumieron durante esos 7 años hasta que él decidió poner punto final antes de verse consumido por completo.

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar… aún tenía el mismo número…_

_InuYasha:- su voz ronca y varonil contesto despreocupadamente- Diga?_

_Xx:…- silenció en el auricular._

_InuYasha: Quién e…?- termino su frase abruptamente- Eres tú?_

_Xx: "Rayos"- pensó- "probablemente reconoció su número telefónico, pero que decirle que preguntarle, un hola tal vez?, escuchar su voz de nuevo era embriagante… si tan sólo pudiera escucharle decir un te…_

_InuYasha: Me casaré._

_Xx: Yo… - su mundo se congeló por un instante._

_InuYasha: Ella es una excelente chica, es muy buena y me ama de la misma manera que yo la amo, no llames más por favor- dichas ésas últimas cinco palabras con una frialdad inigualable para después colgar._

Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aún sosteniendo el teléfono… que estúpida había sido, claro que era verdad, claro que no era un rumor, el había seguido con su vida. De pronto sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar su propio peso y se desplomo al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas, todo se había terminado de verdad… quería verlo, quería estar a su lado, quería que la amara de nuevo una vez más , por sólo una vez más quería ser besada y amada por él, es que acaso el no entendía que habían sido muy jóvenes para entender que lo suyo era verdadero amor que no habían sabido controlar?.

La chica de piel blanca cabellera negra y ojos marrones tristes no podía parar de llorar, su corazón se volvía a romper en miles de pedazos. Adiós a su verdadero amor!.

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio…

Un joven de cabellos plata esta recostado en su cama cambiando monótonamente de canal en canal.

InuYasha: - sostiene su celular mirándolo profundamente y luego lo deja en el buro junto a su cama- Cariño ya ven a la cama!

Xx: Pero no tengo sueño!- le dijo infantilmente una mujer de cabellos azabache con ojos color marrón de silueta esbelta, que subía a la cama junto a él.

InuYasha: Pero Kagome quien te ha dicho que quiero dormir… eh?- le respondió a su prometida con voz maliciosa.

Kagome: InuYasha! oye tu madre me aviso que las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas!- respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

InuYasha: Me alegra mucho cariño- acto seguido le beso la frente y luego los labios.

Kagome: Oye cariño quien llamo hace rato?.

InuYasha: Una vieja amiga que se entero de mi boda- dijo casi sin expresión.

Kagome: Oh! Y cómo se llama, la invitaste?-pregunto emocionada.

InuYasha: Se llama Kikyo, pero bueno señorita deje de hacer tantas preguntas y no me haga esperar!

Kagome: De acuerdo!

InuYasha: Lista para no dormir?

Kagome: Jajaja InuYasha!

Últimas llamadas…

Sango Houshi 9:48am 10/08

Miroku Houshi 15:22pm 10/09

Unknown number 21:35pm 10/09

**N.A.: Este One-shot vino a mi gracias a una canción súper buenísima llamada Seven Years of Love de SUPER JUNIOR interpretada por Kyuhyun originalmente, pero yo escuche la versión en español con Sebastián Dupont que con su maravillosa voz me hizo imaginarme esta historia un poco triste.**

**Cariños y besos!**

**Moon Skin.**


End file.
